In a component mounting line, which is formed from a plurality of mounting modules, it is possible to automatically distribute feeders to each mounting module by arranging a transport lane along the plurality of mounting modules, and transporting feeders that include components using the transport lane. A component mounting line disclosed in PTL 1 is known as such a component mounting line.